The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Mousetraps are known in the art that include a spring force utilized to slap a killing mechanism against a mouse. Such traps leave a dead mouse in plain view and often include a mess that users can be reluctant to clean up.
Mousetraps are alternatively known that use a glue pad to catch the feet of the mouse and hold the mouse indefinitely until the mouse expires. Many people consider such glue pad traps inhumane, as the mouse may take an extended period of time to expire.
Mousetraps are alternatively known that use trap doors or other mechanisms to catch a mouse. Depending upon the embodiment, the user can then be responsible for relocating and releasing the rodent. Such mousetraps can be messy, as the rodent living in the box continues to have bodily functions while trapped in the box. Further, if the box is not checked frequently, the trapped mouse can slowly expire in conditions similar to the glue pad trap.